The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,021 discloses a ladder truck for use in stores for transporting goods from central storage to display shelves and for facilitating the loading of such goods on display shelves. The ladder truck comprises a wheeled truck having attached to one end a stepladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,529 discloses a wheel lock mechanism for use in carts and the like for releasably locking an opposed pair of swivel caster wheels of such carts. The wheel lock mechanism includes a lever arm extending outwardly from the cart operable by the foot of an operator for moving a locking mechanism between a wheel locking position and a free-wheeling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,114 discloses a cabinet having a deep shelf with limited access and includes at least two opposite sides carrying track means to permit easy adjustment of the shelf between two or more levels by a single person maneuvering only the one accessible end of the shelf. The cabinet can be mounted on wheels to form a cart.